Ahmanet
Ahmanet (also known as Princess Ahmanet, The Mummy and The Monster) is the titular main antagonist of the 2017 horror fantasy action-adventure movie The Mummy, which is the first film of Dark Universe series. She is a powerful ancient Egyptian mummy with godlike dark powers and has returned from the dead with one goal: World domination and eradicate humanity. Her return as the reanimated mummy was result of her made the deal with Seth, Egyptian God of Storms and Evil, for dark powers she had, allowing her to cheat death itself. Ahmanet is Dark Universe franchise's version of The Mummy, one of well-known Universal Monsters. In this version, the character is portrayed as female mummy unlike other well-known incarnation called Imhotep who happened to be male, and her debut film in the series reimagines The Mummy's origins where the character emerges in modern world for the first time as undead being. She was portrayed by actress and model Sofia Boutella, who also portrayed Gazelle. Background Ahnamet was born millennia ago in Cairo, capital city of ancient Egypt. She was beloved by people of Egypt thanks to status and reputation of her father, Menehptre, as closest ally of Egyptian rulers at that time. One day, Menehptre become the next Pharaoh after the previous one died, and this led her become princess, resulting her reputation improves that citizens of ancient Egypt loved her more. Princess Ahmanet was first in line to replace her father Menehptre and determined to become the queen of Egypt, but found obstacles when his new wife gives birth to a son who stood between her and the throne. Determined to usurp the throne by any means necessary, Ahmanet went to the dark path where sold her soul to Set, Egyptian God of Storm and Evil, who promises to make her the Queen in exchange for gaining a corporeal form. After executing her family, Ahmanet prepares to make a human sacrifice, only to be captured and condemned to be buried alive with flesh-eating scarabs. Dark Universe Series The Mummy Ressurection Millions of millions of years later ,in present day Egypt, the adventurer Nick Morton manages to find the tomb of Ahmanet together with a special military team of monster hunters. As they escaped away from groups of armed thieves, they finally found the tomb inside a shady cave full of sand. Nick and the team brought the tomb aboard their own airplane, and traveled out of Egypt. However, a massively huge wave of crows assaulted the airplane, killing every single man in the aircraft, causing the transportation artificat to crash which caused to the airplane's complete destruction, killing even Nick. Chosing Nick One day after the crash, Nick woke up and revealed that he is alive and did not died in the crash. He enters into a office room, where he meets Dr. Henry Jekyll, the infamous scientist who dedicated his life to erase evil from the world ,invented a potion and drunk it, which resulted him in becoming the hideous and the murderous Edward Hyde. Jekyll ,who is the founder ,commander, director and supreme leader of the monster hunting organisation The Prodigium ,states before Nick that he was chosen by the Princess to become what appears to be the key which would help her to destroy humanity and restore Earth's command to her hands. Jekyll explains that this is the reason for which he did not died and survived the airplane crash. He adds in his things saying that her only goal is to restore Earth's command to her. Escape Afterwards, the undead Princess manages to use her vastly powerful supernatural powers to free herself and to escape from the hands of the Prodigium's soldiers, wreaking havoc ,death and destruction in the process. Dr. Jekyll who attempted to stop her from escaping, fails, and quickly transforms into Edward Hyde, his evil, murderous and hideous alternative personality. Hyde begins to fight Nick, who later defeats him and causes Jekyll to return to his normal state. Revealing that the undead mummy had escaped and killed most of his men, Jekyll states that Nick is the only one who can stop her. Therefore, he joins forces with Jekyll's loyal assistant Jenny Halsey, and sets out in a dangerous journey around the globe. Confronting the Chosen One As the film progressed, Nick and Jenny are witnessing to the dark and the fearsome powers of the mummy, who unleashes few undead creatures to kill the duo. Nick is killed and once again survives, but as one of the creatures is preparing to kill Nick again, Jenny uses a gun and kills the creature. They are later obtaining an ambulance, and escaping from the Princess, who encounters them in a forest. After a brief fight, the duo escape, but they soon fall into the sea. At the sea, they attempt to reveal how to defeat Ahnamet, who enters into their hideout, and attacks Jenny as well as attempting to kill her at the water by drowning, but Nick overpowers her and her creatures, and saves Jenny, who later confess that she is in love with him. London, UK Later ,the duo are arriving to London, capital city of Britain, there, they are again meeting with Dr. Jekyll, who tells them the story of Ahnamet. Afterwards, Ahnamet arrives to the city, and uses her powers to shut down the electricity, and to create a terrifyingly huge sandstorm with the shape of her own face. The sandstorm quickly destroys major part of the city, killing thousands in the process. Nick and Jenny are escaping while Dr. Jekyll disappears. Then, the duo manages to defeat her by using an RPG, who destroys the sandstorm. The Final Battle and Defeat After the incidents at London, Jekyll express his wrath towards the duo, and states that they mustn't allow the undead princess to hurt people lives or destroy the world. Nick ,in response also confronts him. Then, the mummy appears once again, taking the lives of several soldiers of the organisation, which leading to a lengthy, harsh and destructive battle. During the battle, Jekyll sacrifices himself, and manages to wipe out most of Ahnamet's forces. Then, the soldiers are still at battle with the army of Ahnamet, who enters into a lengthy and violent fight with Nick. In the end, Nick stabs her with a knife, staggered her long enough to chain her with metal chains before tore her apart to ensure she cannot rise again, ending her threat for good. Personality Ahnamet was nothing more or less than the ultimate personification of evil, darkness, violence, murder and most of all; destruction. She was an extremely mighty, ruthless, and murderous individual. More than that, she even murdered her own father who promised her to become princess one day, after she was the one who was responsible for the death of the current Paraoh. Powers and Abilities As an undead godlike being, Ahnamet had many powers and abilities, such as; Powers * '''Superhuman Strength: '''As undead, Ahnamet has incredibly powerful physical superhuman strength, mighty levels which enables her to defeat and slay enemies easily. * '''Superhuman Durability: '''As supernatural being, she is able to stand before attacks and fights, which making her nearly unstoppable and nearly unvicible. * '''Superhuman Speed and Agility: '''Ahnamet is extremely fast individual, able to escape faster than a bullet gets released from a gun. * '''Superhuman Reflexes: '''She was able to react to attacks and fights really fast, thanks to her great reflexes. Abilities * '''Exceptional Intelligence: '''Ahnamet is extremely sophisticated, wise and smart individual, able to outsmart her nemies easily. * '''Manipulations: '''Ahnamet was able to manipulate individuals, including her father to help her become a princess. * '''Invisibility: '''When escaping from the Prodigium, Ahnamet was proven to have a great ability of invisibility. * '''Sandstorm Creation: '''As undead, she had gained vastly incredible ability to create large and massive sandstorm in shape of her face, which enabled her to cause mass destruction and killing at London. * '''Flight: '''She had the ability to levitate in the air for brief time. * '''Immortality: '''She was born millions of years ago and was cursed to become an undead mummy. Relationships Family * Father † - Victim Allies * Seth - Master and Superior Enemies * Nick Morton - Chosen One and Killer * Jenny Halsey * Dr. Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde Gallery File:Princess_Ahmanet.png Trivia * She is the second inacranation of the Mummy. * In fact, Ahnamet is loosely based on the Egyptian goddess Amunet. Category:Big Bads Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Control Freaks Category:Death Gods Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Immortals Category:Arrogant Category:Master Manipulator Category:Monster Master Category:Monsters Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Femme Fatale Category:Horror Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal